Late Night Bus Ride
by Marshtompz
Summary: When Denki has to cover his friend's shift at work, he's also forced to ride the bus home. Denki manages to score a seat next to a rather sleepy (and kinda cute) indigo haired girl, who ends up falling asleep on his shoulder (and stealing his heart while she's at it). (Fluffy KamiJirou Oneshot) (Cross-posted on AO3 and Wattpad under the same username, Marshtompz)


**Author's Note: Back at it again with another BNHA fic, only this time it's one of my other OTPs, KamiJirou! I'm enamored with the dynamic that these two have- I mean, come on, even their color schemes (yellow and purple) go together! You can't tell me that's not cute! I had fun writing this story, it was so cute and fluffy and I hope that you guys enjoy reading this fic just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi!**

* * *

Denki sighed to himself as he leaned against the pole that held up the bus stop sign. His co-worker had called in sick, and the only person able to take over his shift was none other than the blonde himself.

Instead of getting off at 3 like he usually did, he had to work an extra 7 hours to cover his co-worker. It was pitch black outside, and his co-worker worked in a field that was completely different from not only where he worked, but where he lived, too.

Normally, Denki would've had his other co-worker drive him back in the company vehicle, but it had to be taken into the shop, which was even further away from his house. Now here he was, watching as a bus approached from around the corner. He had arrived just in time.

Denki didn't mind this odd occurrence. He didn't mind working two seven hour shifts instead of just one. It wasn't like he had to do it everyday, just once in a blue moon. None of it bothered him simply because of the fact that he loved his job as an electrician. From repairing powerboxes to replacing circuits, the work of an electrician came like second-nature to the blonde. While he may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed in comparison to practically everyone he knew, he could easily accomplish anything electricity related without so much as breaking a sweat.

Sure, it was rather tiring to work twice as long than he normally did, and while standing out in the damp sidewalks on a cold, dark night wasn't exactly what he had envisioned he'd be doing at around 10 at night, he was still happy for the extra pay he'd earned (especially since he worked by commission). On a side note, Denki was grateful for the fact that the rain had stopped not too long ago.

He took out some spare bills in his jacket pocket as the bus approached. When the big bus pulled up, Denki didn't hesitate to hop on. Dropping the bills into the jar, he walked down the aisle between the surprisingly crowded seats. Near the back of the bus he was thrilled spot a row of empty seats, but as he approached his destination, he noticed a girl sitting in the seat next to the window.

Denki opened his mouth to speak, but closed it a second after. Even if he did ask, it's not like there was anywhere else he could sit. Plus, now that he was closer he noticed that the girl had earbuds in, and looked like she was drifting off to sleep. He sat in the seat next to her, sparing a glance at the girl beside him.

Short, indigo hair with two longer pieces in the front and diagonal bangs, a black leather choker, nicely done eyeliner, and a faded _KISS _t-shirt screamed "rock", yet he found the soft features of her face to be rather endearing. He was curious as to what color her eyes were, and while he was always considered the stupid one in his group of friends (which was a feat within itself, considering some of his friends could be _very _stupid at times), he was smart enough to not disturb her peaceful slumber.

Instead, Denki pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He supposed he could pass the time by scrolling through social media. He had a few messages from the squad group chat and had been tagged in a few memes by some friends. As he tapped on the group message notification and punched in his four-digit password, the bus turned down a street, and he felt a soft weight on his shoulder.

Denki's shoulders instantly tensed up as he stared at the head of indigo hair now resting atop his shoulder from the corner of his eyes. He gulped nervously, debating his next move carefully. Denki could try and wake her up, sit her back upright, or leave her on his shoulder.

The first option was an obvious no for more than one reason, such as disturbing what could've been a well needed sleep (those eyebags hid nothing) or having to awkwardly explain how she ended up on his shoulder. The second option seemed plausible- he'd have to get up eventually- but he found himself siding with the third option. If he picked the second option, it was more than likely that she'd end up falling back on his shoulder, or even worse, falling against the window and smacking her head against the cold glass.

Denki internally cringed, knowing all too well just how unpleasant it was to wake up with a sharp _thwack _to a car window. He decided that the third option was the best, just as long as she didn't wake up. By the looks of it, she probably wouldn't wake up anytime.

A frown made its way onto the happy-go-lucky blonde's face. Denki hoped that the girl didn't miss her stop. He glanced at the device on her lap, seeing if the screen gave any clues as to where her stop would be. Near the top of the screen, not only did he see _Runnin' With The Devil _currently playing (While rock wasn't his favorite genre, he knew enough about it to know that the song she was listening to _was_ one of Van Halen's top songs), but he also saw the familiar icon of a timer notification, the numbers on it slowly going down as each second passed by.

Denki let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, a new thought occupying his mind. When he looked at the screen earlier, he noticed a few messages each entailing some form of "are you there?" from someone named 'Momo.' _She fell asleep while talking with someone. How cute._

After a few minutes, Denki found his shoulders relaxing as he laid his head on top of the girl's. _I can see why she decided to take a nap. _He thought to himself, closing his eyes for a second. _This bus ride is kind of long and boring. It's also kind of cold. _He opened up his eyes and lifted his head from the girl's soft hair, glancing at the time remaining on her phone timer. His gaze then shifted towards the big screen at the top of the bus.

A confused hum escaped his lips as he looked at the times the screen displayed. Her stop was the second stop after his, which also happened to be the last one. He recognized the location, for he passed by it at least once a day. _If her stop is so close to mine, that must mean she lives close by. But… Why haven't I seen her around before? And what is she doing out here?_

Denki shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from his head. _What she's doing is none of my business. _A small noise and movement on his shoulder and upper arm had caused him to tense up. His breath hitched in his throat as he slowly turned his attention to the girl next to him.

The site that greeted him was far from what he was expecting. Instead of seeing the angry eyes of the now awake rocker girl as she scolded him for being so close, he found that she was still asleep, huddling closer to him and shivering as a small whimper escaped her lips. Her hands gripped his jacket sleeve, pulling his arm close to her as if he were a giant, warm teddy bear.

In that moment, Denki was _sold. _A smile made its way onto the blonde's face as his heart fluttered frantically inside his chest, threatening to burst out at any given moment. He brought his hand up to one of the girls hands, gingerly placing his own hand on top of hers. Her hand was cold, and it was smaller than his own. Denki gingerly wrapped his fingers around her hand, carefully pulling her hand away from his arm and to her side.

Before the blonde could repeat his actions with her other hand, he froze in his tracks at the sound of another small whimper escaping her lips. "Wait a sec," He whispered to her, as if she could comprehend him. Curiously, Denki lifted her hand and pressed their palms together, intertwining their fingers. He admired the way her hand fit perfectly in his own hand, imagining how it would feel to hold them more often before sliding his fingers out from between hers. The blonde held her fingers softly in his own, taking note of the black nail polish on her nails.

As a final thought, Denki brought her knuckles up to his lips, leaving a small kiss upon her pale skin. He let his lips linger for a moment, pulling away after a second more and placing her hand at her side. Now that his arm was free, he shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders, draping the article of clothing over top of the girl's shoulders. The jacket was a few sizes too big for her, making the girl sitting next to him look even smaller. She leaned her head against Denki's chest and nuzzled into him, a content hum sounding her lips.

A blush made its way across Denki's face as he admired the girl with endearment, observing with a warm gaze as she wrapped her arms around his torso. The blonde slipped his arm around the girl's side, his fingers resting on her hips as he pulled her closer. He lowered his chin onto her head, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent- a mix of lavender and another herb- chamomile? Denki didn't know much about scents and herbs, so he wasn't sure- all he knew was that it smelled comforting.

Denki didn't find it weird in the slightest that he was cuddling with a random stranger on a public bus at what must've been close to eleven? (He lost track of time, but it had to be _at least _half past ten.) If anything, he found himself wondering when, or _if_, he could ever possibly hold the indigo-haired girl like this again. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but she was cute, and holding her in his arms felt intimate- it felt _right. _And by the cheerful hum that sounded from the girl in his arms, Denki thought that maybe, even in her sleep, she felt it too.

Denki sighed, peering out at the dimly lit city streets just beyond the rain speckled window. Who was he kidding? He didn't even know anything about her outside of the fact that she was a rocker girl with a friend named Momo. She could be going anywhere for all that he knew, let alone back home. The only indicator she'd have of his existence was his jacket-

His jacket.

Denki turned his electric yellow eyes back to the girl in his arms, a smile creeping up onto his face. It didn't take any debate for the blonde to come to the conclusion that he could live without his jacket. The walk home from his stop wasn't too far, and it wasn't that cold. Plus, he had some other jackets at home, at least, he thought he did. Worst case scenario, he could just buy himself a new one. After all, this moment was much more important to Denki than a simple piece of polyester.

Faster than Denki would've wished for, the bus turned another corner to his street. "I have to go," He whispered, gently unwrapping her slender arms from around his torso. A slight pout formed on her face as the blonde sat her upright. "Maybe I should take the bus more often. If there's a chance I can see you again, then I wouldn't mind it at all." As the bus came to a stop, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

The corners of his lips etched into a frown as the bus came to a stop. Denki sighed, rising from his seat. "Till we meet again," He smiled at her for what he hoped wasn't the last time, before walking down the bus aisle. The smile never left his face as he thanked the bus driver, and it only grew wider as he walked home, thoughts of the mysterious girl occupying his mind. Perhaps his co-worker would be willing to switch shifts with him every now and then, so he could have a better shot at meeting the girl again.

* * *

Kyouka awoke with a start, the familiar sound of the alarm tune resonating from her earbuds at full volume. She quickly turned off the alarm, blinking away the slight tears that had formed in her eyes.

A yawn ripped apart her lips as she arched her back, stretching slightly as she peered out the window. As always, she saw the familiar street sign that signified the bus was nearing its final destination for the night, and would come to a complete stop in 3… 2…

The world outside of the condensated bus window had come to a stop right on the count of 1, just like it always did. As she rose from her seat, she couldn't help but feel that something was different this time around. It wasn't a bad feeling, however, but instead was an unusually warm one. The feeling was so strong that it felt as if it was not only a mental feeling, but a physical one as well.

"Thank you, have a good night." Kyouka told the bus driver as always. From the corner of her indigo eyes, she saw that bus driver responded with a smile, as if there was something that Kyouka didn't know.

Kyouka simply swept the feeling aside, looking at her notifications as she stepped off of the bus and onto the sidewalk. Looking at the text notifications from her best friend, Momo, she put two and two together and managed to piece together that she had fallen asleep while texting with the taller girl.

Closing out of her music app, she deduced that Momo was most likely worried about her as she opened up FaceTime, selecting her friend's contact and sending her a facetime video call request.

It didn't take long at all for Momo to pick up- only two rings. "Hey," Kyouka greeted, taking her eyes off of the screen as she made her way to her apartment complex.

"Kyouka!" Momo's relieved voice sounded in her ears. "Where did you go? Is everything alright?"

"I fell asleep, sorry." Kyouka answered, a small smile making its way to her face.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Momo smile. "I suppose that makes sense." She let out a sigh. "You've been working hard these past few days. You should take some time and rest."

"The city never sleeps, Momo. And, unfortunately, the music industry is just as unforgiving." Kyouka replied, entering her apartment complex.

"Did you just get back?" Momo questioned her friend. "It's so late, you were really working for a long time."

Kyouka chuckled, strolling up to the elevator. "I'm not even home yet. I'm in the building, though." She pressed the elevator button, watching as the metal doors slid open. Kyouka then stepped into the elevator, pressing the button with her floor number before turning her purple eyes to her phone screen. "How was your day?"

"Just as ordinary as any other day," Momo replied, waving her hand dismissively. Her eyes lit up. "Where'd you get that jacket from? I've never seen you wear it before."

"Jacket..?" Kyouka questioned. "I left mine at home."

"Don't believe me?" Momo asked. "Look at yourself."

Kyouka looked down at the video of her on her phone, noticing the yellow jacket with white stripes and a dark gray collar over top of her shoulders. "What the..?" She muttered, turning her eyes to the reflective walls of the elevator to take a look at the mysterious article of clothing. Now that she had a full body view, she could see that only the shoulders were yellow, with the chest area of the jacket plain white and the rest of the jacket a dark gray. The cuffs of the sleeves were also a dark gray.

"Are you okay?" Momo's voice caused Kyouka to look back down at her phone screen to see her friend giving her an inquisitive look. "I'm not trying to judge- I actually think the jacket looks nice on you. A little big, but strangely enough, yellow suits you. Have you ever thought about wea-"

"Momo, this isn't my jacket." Kyouka's voice was a whisper for reasons she herself was unsure of.

"What?" Momo asked, her smile turning into a look of confusion. The new look only lasted for a split second as the previous smile returned, only this time it was more jubilant. "Did you meet someone? Aww, how cute~" Momo cooed. "You'll have to introduce me to them."

"Momo, no, I-" Kyouka was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. "Hold on a second," She told her friend, reaching into her pocket as she walked out of the elevator. Momo was talking to her, but her words fell upon deaf ears as Kyouka was now in front of her door, unlocking it. Closing the door behind her as she entered, she made a beeline for her bedroom.

Kyouka didn't hesitate to flick on her lights, her eyes instantly locking onto the full length mirror resting against the wall. She slowly approached it, as if trying to convince herself that she in fact _was _wearing a random jacket. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to recall where she could have gotten this jacket from.

"-Kyouka?" Her ears had finally decided to start registering what Momo was saying to her. "You're starting to worry me. Did something happen?" Her best friend questioned with a soft voice.

"I…" Kyouka paused, trying to find an answer for her friend's question. She was just as unsure as the other girl, however. "I'm not entirely sure…" She answered.

"What? Do you want to talk about it?" Momo offered.

"Look," Kyouka quickly switched the camera from the front camera to the back, holding it up to the mirror for Momo to get a closer look at the jacket. "First of all, its _way _too big for me. Second of all, I'm not actually _wearing _it. It's more like someone... draped it- over my shoulders. Third of all, you know I'd never by anything _yellow, _of all colors."

Momo frowned. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Kyouka answered. "It's just…" She paused, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. "Kinda weird, if you think about it. I can't recall anyone letting me borrow their jacket."

"It'd be kind of strange for a stranger to give you the jacket." Momo chimed in. "Especially one as nice as that. Adidas jackets aren't something you just casually throw at random people, unless you _really_ have some money to throw around."

"I know, but _who _could've given me this?" Kyouka asked.

"Check the tag?" Momo suggested. "Sometimes I write my name on stuff, so that it won't get stolen or lost. Maybe they did the same?"

Kyouka shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders, setting her phone down as she peered at the tag. There was nothing of interest hidden among the crazy small text, however. Instead, she was able to get a smell of the jacket, now that it was so close to her nose (It's not her fault that the text was practically microscopic). It smelled like lemon verbena, and it felt comforting and friendly. "Nothing."

"How about the pockets?" Momo tried.

Kyouka reached her hands inside the right pocket, finding a candy wrapper and a few coins. There was nothing of interest in the left pocket. "Like, seven cents and a candy wrapper."

Momo hummed in thought. "You read the tag, right?" She asked. "Newer adidas jackets have interior pockets, and that jacket looks to be in good condition. I'm not sure what year it's from, but it's highly possible that it has interior pockets."

Kyouka checked, and surely enough, there were interior pockets. "Yeah, it has em." She informed her friend. "Lemme check." She reached her hand into the left pocket, but came out empty handed. She then reached inside of the right pocket, feeling an average stack of cards of some sort. Pulling out the items, she found that it was a handful of business cards. "Jackpot," Kyouka smiled, looking at the information on the card.

"Did you find anything?" Momo asked, excitement and curiosity slipping through her mature tone.

"Yeah," Kyouka tossed the jacket onto her bed, switching the camera back to the front camera and flashing the business cards for Momo to see. "I think they left their business cards in their jacket."

"What does it say?" Momo asked, squinting at her screen. "I can't read it."

"Denki Kaminari. Electrician. It has one phone number, and no address." Kyouka read off the card, flipping it to the other side. "That's it. No picture, either. It doesn't even specify if its their work phone or regular phone."

Momo hummed in thought once more. "It's hard to be sure. Either way, I think you should shoot them a call."

"I can't just call them if it's their work phone!" Kyouka exclaimed, her face heating up from nervousness. "I need a reason other than 'I think I have your jacket.'"

"True, true." Momo nodded. "But you have the business cards. I bet they'll be looking for those if they aren't already."

"You're right…" Kyouka trailed off, looking at the cards in her hand. "I guess I can shoot them a call."

"It's up to you whether you want to or not. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Momo smiled at Kyouka. "I'm gonna head off to sleep. You should do so as well. You've been working really hard lately and you deserve nothing short of a well-earned rest."

"Yeah, yeah- I'll go to sleep after I call Kaminari, okay?" Kyouka bargained. "After all, it's only fair since I have their jacket _and _their business cards. Goodnight, Momo."

Momo sighed softly, knowing that that was as good a response as she was going to get. "I'll take your word for that. Tell me how it goes, okay? Goodnight, Kyouka." With that, Momo ended the facetime call.

Kyouka stared down at her phone screen for a few seconds before throwing her phone on her bed and setting the business cards down on her nightstand. She quickly changed into some clothes more suitable for sleeping, turning off the light and then crashing onto her mattress.

A part of her felt as if she could fall asleep right at that moment, which didn't happen every night and, quite frankly, sounded pleasant right about now. A tired groan escaped her lips as she blindly reached around for her phone, knowing that she couldn't give into sleep just yet- as tempting as it was and as much as she wanted to.

When she felt the smooth plastic of her phone case brush her fingertips, Kyouka grabbed the device, turning it on only to be immediately blinded by the immense brightness shining off of the screen in the pitch black room. A hiss escaped her lips as she quickly turned down the brightness, her eyes still hurting from the sudden light.

Kyouka cursed under her breath, reaching for her charger cord and a business card from off of her nightstand. "You'd think that after all this time I'd learn a thing or two, but I guess old habits die hard…" She muttered to herself, opening up the keypad. Using the glow from her phone screen to see the card, she punched in the number. Her thumb hovered over the green call button as she nibbled on her lip in hesitation.

A few seconds later, Kyouka found herself closing out of the keypad, unable to bring herself to call the stranger. Instead, she resorted to a more simple approach- text message. After entering the number again for the second time in the past minute, she quickly typed out a message and sent it before she had time to reconsider.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_hey, is this denki kaminari?_

Only a few seconds had passed by, but it felt like hours had passed. Kyouka brushed her hand through her indigo bangs, letting out a nervous breath. To pass by the time, Kyouka set up a contact for the stranger. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to, but she was willing to do _anything _to shake off this nervous feeling fluttering inside of her chest. It wasn't an anxious feeling, but it was more of a giddy one.

Kyouka tossed her phone aside, turning around so she was laying on her back. She rested the back of her head onto the cool pillow beneath her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear her mind- and possibly lull herself to sleep.

"Relax," Kyouka whispered to herself. "They're probably asleep. They'll reply in the morning." In an attempt to mellow herself out, the indigo haired girl started to hum a rock tune to herself. As her eyelids started to grow heavy and her soft humming started to cease, a loud _ding _disrupted the peaceful quiet of her bedroom right as she was about to drift off to sleep for the night.

Kyouka nearly jumped out of her skin as she bolted upright, a small yelp sounding from her lips. She snatched her phone off of the mattress once more, looking at the new blue text bubbles that appeared on the screen.

_**denki kaminari**_

_Yep! I'm your guy!_

_May I help you? :)_

A small smile made its way onto Kyouka's face. Even to a total stranger, he was still polite. A sudden thought occurred inside the indigo eyed girl. Did he… give her the jacket? It made sense- she couldn't recall meeting anyone new, let alone receiving the jacket in the first place. But when did he give her the jacket? On the bus?

Kyouka decided that she'd worry about that later. She had to respond to Denki.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_i found a stack of your business cards_

_**denki kaminari**_

_Really? I didn't even notice I was missing them._

_I probably would've noticed sooner or later though, right?_

_Where'd you find them?_

Kyouka froze, finding herself trapped. She couldn't just tell him that she found the business cards in _his _jacket. That'd come off as weird! But what else was she going to tell him? Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard, but her mind drew nothing but blanks as she racked her brain for something- _anything _to tell him.

Turns out, she didn't even need to come up with anything to say.

_**denki kaminari**_

_Wait a second!_

_I apologize if this comes off as weird, especially if I have the wrong person, but did you ride the bus earlier?_

_Like, ten minutes ago?_

Kyouka blinked. So he _was _on the bus with her. But, why had he given her his jacket? She didn't even recall seeing anyone on the bus with a jacket like his. She was sitting alone when she fell asleep, and she was alone when she woke up too. Did he give her the jacket when she was asleep?

_**kyouka jirou**_

_yeah_

_i found the business cards in an adidas jacket, actually_

_i take it that this jacket is yours?_

_**denki kaminari**_

_Oh, that makes sense, I suppose._

_I think I owe you an explanation, don't I?_

_**kyouka jirou**_

_if you would be so kind_

_**denki kaminari**_

_I sat next to you on the bus, and you were asleep._

_A few minutes later, you fell on my shoulder._

_I did what? _Was the only thought in Kyouka's head, her purple eyes nearly bugging out of her head as she read what Denki told her. "Oh _god _no," She mumbled, her face flushed red from embarrassment. Leave it to her to fall asleep on a total stranger- he probably thought she was weird or something. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the messages for a moment, but after the buzzing stopped she decided that she'd have to face the music anyways.

_**denki kaminari**_

_I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful!_

_So I may or may not have let you stay there._

_Halfway during the ride, you started shivering, so I gave you my jacket._

_Now that I'm looking back at what I sent, I'm kinda starting to realize that what I just told you probably sounds really creepy;;_

_I'm so sorry if I bothered you!_

If Kyouka didn't know any better, she wouldn't have noticed the way her heart skipped a beat after reading his words. There was no way this man was serious. She encountered someone as kind-hearted as him and didn't even get to actually meet him, let alone thank him? She must've been more drowsy than she initially thought. A part of her felt kind of bad for taking his jacket.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_no no thats not creepy at all_

_thats actually really sweet of you_

_but uhh_

Kyouka paused, biting her lip. Even though she felt as if she could fall asleep any second, there were still a few questions on her mind that she wanted to be answered. She just wasn't sure as to how to word them.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_is there anything else i should know?_

_might as well tell me while were on the subject_

Kyouka buried her face in her pillow, letting out a loud groan. Of course, out of all of the things she could have asked, such as _What do you look like? _or _What's your stop? _she _had_ to ask him to _elaborate _about her falling asleep on him. It took a minute before she felt her phone buzz in her hand.

_**denki kaminari**_

_We cuddled?_

_You grabbed onto me, and you were still shivering, so I held you._

Kyouka felt as if she could faint. _Oh my god_ was the only thought that rang through her mind, aside from her fight against falling into a deep sleep. He probably just wanted a normal bus ride and here she was, all over him. _How many times had she done that before?_

Kyouka shuddered at the thought, another groan escaping her lips. She did _not _want to think about that at the moment, or at any moment, for that matter.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_omg_

_im so so sorry for that_

_that was probably really weird im so sorry_

_i swear i normally don't cuddle with strangers on the bus_

_**denki kaminari**_

_No, no, its okay!_

_I didn't mind at all, really!_

_I guess that makes me special, huh?_

_If it makes you feel better, I normally don't give my jackets to strangers on the bus._

_I guess that means you're special too :)_

A breath of relief escaped Kyouka as she read his messages, a blush making its way across her face accompanied by a small smile. She rolled over on her bed, only to feel something small, cold, and metallic brush against her bare leg. She reached over and picked up the item, only to find out it was the zipper of his jacket-

_His jacket._

The corner of Kyouka's lips twitched into a frown. He'd probably want his jacket back. It was a good quality jacket that looked nice, felt nice, and- She paused her thoughts to inhale the scent of his jacket. _I__t even smelled nice, too. _Not to mention that it was still warm. A content sigh escaped her lips as she held the jacket close to her, cherishing the warm that it brought her.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_that's_

_actually really sweet_

_also_

_would you like to meet up somewhere?_

_i still have your business cards and your jacket_

_the least i could do is return them to you_

Kyouka felt her eyelids start to droop closed. Yeah, returning the jacket to him was the right thing to do, but what harm would it do if she held onto it for the night? What he didn't know surely wouldn't kill him, right? Even if he somehow did manage to find out, he was so nice to her, it wasn't like he would've minded.

_**denki kaminari**_

_Oh, there's no need for that! You can keep the jacket!_

_Though, I do need those business cards._

_What time works for you? I'm available anytime after three._

_**kyouka jirou**_

_any time is fine i guess_

Kyouka would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't hoping to see him earlier, but he, unlike her, was a normal person with a normal work schedule. She worked at a local studio, writing and performing songs for her new album. She was allowed to start and stop whenever she wanted to, but in the past few weeks, sudden motivation struck her like a tidal wave, and she found herself staying later and later each night working on new songs. Kyouka got so caught up in it that she would've missed her bus that night if she would've left any later than she did.

Momo was the only friend of hers who took note of this (god knows how she managed to do so) and would always check up on her to make sure she was okay and that she managed to get home safely. Kyouka was grateful for that, but despite Momo's numerous pleads to take breaks, to get off of work earlier, to relax a bit- her requests would always fall upon deaf ears. Maybe she could take this opportunity to take some time to relax after she met Denki and returned his belongings to him.

Time to relax sounded so pleasant right to Kyouka right about now, but meeting Denki sounded even better. She let her eyelids flutter shut as numerous scenarios about their meeting played throughout her head. Kyouka was never one to fantasize, she always sought out the more realistic side to things, but a smile made its way onto her face as she let her curiosity get the better of her for the night. She was too caught up in her imagination to hear the familiar _ding _sound from her phone.

...Instead, Kyouka's eyes jolted open as the loud song of her ringtone greeted her ears. She squinted her eyes shut as quickly as they had shot open in an attempt to adjust to the morning light that filtered through the blinds on her bedroom window. She blindly moved her hand around her bed until she felt the familiar feel of her plastic phone case against her palm, grabbing her phone and peering at the screen. It was a facetime call from Momo. Kyouka accepted the call, letting out a silent yawn. "Hey, Momo," She greeted, blowing some loose strands of indigo hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Kyouka." Momo's voice sounded from the phone as Kyouk sat up. As she recovered from her rude awakening, blinking away the grogginess out of her eyes, she felt something light and warm slide off of her chest and onto her lap. Looking down at her lap, she saw the jacket from last night laying haphazardly on her legs. "How'd it go last night?" Her friend asked. Indigo lashes blinked at a slow pace as Kyouka took a few seconds to register what was going on.

With a sudden jolt that nearly made her drop her phone, Kyouka realized that she had fallen asleep last night while texting Denki. "Nonononono," She mumbled, looking at her notifications. She had four texts from Denki.

"What happened?" Momo inquired.

A groan departed from Kyouka's lips as she facepalmed, the sound of her palm smacking against her forehead creating a loud clapping noise. "I decided to text him instead of call him, but I fell asleep in the middle of our conversation." She admitted, dragging her hand down her face. "There's four texts from him."

"What do they say?" Momo asked, a slight edge of curiosity to her tone.

_**denki kaminari**_

_How about we meet at 3:30 at the bus stop near that cool studio?_

Kyouka let out a little chuckle at the irony of it all. Out of all the places he could've possibly picked, he had to pick the bus stop near the studio where she worked (she knew that it was the studio she worked at because it was the only studio for miles). At least she didn't have to go far from her work. The next few texts were separated a few minutes apart from each other.

_**denki kaminari**_

_Is that okay with you?_

_Are you there, Miss?_

_I take it you fell asleep again. Rest well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. :)_

A warmth blossomed inside of Kyouka's heart, making its way onto Kyouka's cheeks in the form of a light pink blush as she held her phone to her chest, a small sigh of content slipping past her lips. She couldn't help but to swoon a little at how sweet the message had been, unable to contain the grin that had broke out on her face as her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Kyouka?" Momo's voice not only snapped Kyouka out of her trance, but made her cheeks flare up even more. Only this time it was out of embarrassment. "What did he say?" The curiosity in her voice had only grown, accompanied by a lilt of what sounded to be a teasing tone.

"Here," Kyouka tried her best to sound nonchalant as she took a screenshot of their conversation, opening her and Momo's messages. "I'll send it to you." She sent the image and went back to the facetime call, wanting to see Momo's reaction.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Is he talking about the studio you work at?" He asked.

Kyouka nodded. "Obviously."

"So that's why you chuckled earlier." Momo mumbled to herself as a side note, reading the other three messages that Denki had sent. After a few moments of silence, Momo smiled warmly at the screenshot that Kyouka had sent her, a small glimmer of something unfamiliar to the latter shining in the former's black eyes. "Do you like him?" She asked.

"Hah?" Kyouka blinked, doing a double take. Did she hear Momo right?

"He seems sweet, and if you think that I missed the way you sounded more giddy than normal after you read his messages, then I'm afraid you underestimated me." Momo told her friend.

The blush from earlier was back in full force, turning Kyouka's pale cheeks into a brilliant shade of red. "Well, yeah, he's actually really nice, but I don't know," The indigo eyed girl admitted, twirling a loose strand of hair around her index finger. "I never even actually met him."

"Well, that could easily change in a few hours time." Momo pointed out. "I have to get going to work. You should respond to him. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kyouka nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Oh, and Kyouka?" Momo added. Kyouka hummed in question. "Give him a chance, maybe? You deserve to have someone, and he seems like a good guy." With that, Momo hung up before Kyouka had a chance to say anything in reply.

Kyouka stared down at her phone screen, her thoughts jumbled and confused from her surprised and flustered state. "Whatever," She mumbled, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She opened up her conversation with Denki and sent a reply, a smile making its way onto her face as she anticipated the events to come later that day.

_**kyouka jirou**_

_omg im so sorry for falling asleep on you again_

_and yeah, 3:30 sounds nice_

_ill see you then_

* * *

_Bonus_

Kyouka's excitement had caused her to arrive at the bus stop a few minutes earlier than the arranged time, but she didn't mind waiting. As she approached the stop, she noticed a man with shoulder length blonde hair sitting on the bench, looking down at his phone. Hearing her footsteps gradually increase in volume, he looked up in her direction, only to flash her a brilliant grin when his electric yellow eyes met her indigo ones.

Kyouka's heartbeat skipped as the man, who looked to be around her age, rose from his seat and walked towards her. He held out his hand to her, introducing himself to her as Denki Kaminari, the guy whom she had yet to officially meet. Kyouka shook his hand in response, introducing herself to him as Kyouka Jirou, the girl whom he had yet to officially meet. She reached into her bag and held out his business cards and his jacket to him. He only accepted the stack of cards, insisting that she could keep the jacket.

When Denki's eyes landed on Kyouka's brilliant indigo eyes for the first time, he felt a part of him crumble into pieces on the inside. So, naturally, when she held out his jacket for him to take, he insisted that she could keep it. The way that she bashfully avoided his gaze and averted her eyes to the ground as he told her that it was no trouble, and the way her voice sounded as she nervously thanked him made it more than worth it. After that, the two of them talked for a little while, sharing nervous laughs and shy smiles with one another before Denki offered that the two of them go see a movie.

It was a spur of the moment decision, one that left Denki's mouth before he had time to think it over, but thankfully, she happily agreed. In the theatre, it was only halfway during the movie when Denki stretched out his arms, lowering them and resting one of his arms around Kyouka's shoulder. Kyouka, who was now wearing the blonde's jacket due to the sheer coldness of the movie theatre, huffed in amusement at Denki's cliche move, resting her head against his shoulder nonetheless.


End file.
